This study focuses on adapting Project Connect, a relationship-based HIV prevention intervention that was found to be effective in increasing condom use amongst couples in the US, to South African men at high risk of HIV infection (ages 25-34 yrs) and their younger female partners (ages 16-24 years). We will use empirical evidence from our many years of research on HIV risk among South African youth, as well as information gathered from focus group discussions with men and their female partners, to adapt Project Connect to be culturally appropriate to the South African setting (Aim 1). In addition, we will hold workshops with key stakeholders and the project team to further revise the intervention and ensure that it is culturally and methodologically appropriate for use in South Africa (Aim 1). Upon completion of these activities, we will conduct a small pilot study of the adapted intervention with couples from inner-city Johannesburg to determine the acceptability and feasibility of the revised intervention (Aim 2). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]